


Let them go with a smile

by michirukaiou7



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-06
Updated: 2015-01-06
Packaged: 2018-03-06 08:59:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3128732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/BDTtakashi&honey.html">BTD Takashi&Honey, 094. Indipendenza</a></p><p>La questione è che le cose finiscono. Tutto qui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let them go with a smile

La questione è che le cose finiscono. Tutto qui.

Non è per il fatto del tempo che passa o altro, è proprio che c’è un momento in cui l’infanzia si chiude perché… perché sì; perché c’è un limite anche per i giochi e per i capricci, almeno per quanto concerne la vita pubblica: se non lo si sa accettare, se non si capisce che si deve trovare il proprio posto nel mondo, pur assecondando le proprie passioni, allora le cose non scorrono più nella giusta direzione.

Erano in due a saperlo, ma a non averlo mai detto: Takashi e Honey; forse più degli altri membri dell’Host Club, a parte Kyoya, perché erano i più grandi d’età, forse perché, in famiglie come la loro, il concetto del crescere e prendere in mano la propria vita, affrontando i doveri che ne derivavano, non era solo una questione economica e sociale, come in quelle degli altri, ma anche  _tradizionale_ : sarebbero diventati capi clan, un giorno, e avrebbero avuto sulle spalle la gestione di affari complessi e la responsabilità di centinaia di persone che avrebbero dipeso da loro e dalle loro scelte. E lì non ci sarebbe più stato il tempo per i giochi.

Il problema di quando si sa che qualcosa sta per finire, è che si possono attuare due comportamenti: prepararsi al gran momento, oppure rimandarlo, cacciarlo a spintoni in un angolo della mente e far finta che non debba mai arrivare; ecco, in un certo senso è questo che avevano fatto: dopo aver creduto per tutta l’infanzia che la loro esistenza sarebbe stata la preparazione al momento di diventare grandi, era arrivato Tamaki. Tamaki che aveva creato una specie di dimensione sospesa, come l’incantesimo della fata madrina di Cenerentola, che sarebbe durata un tempo limitato, ma durante la quale le cose brutte sarebbero state messe da parte; così ogni giorno era come salire sulla zucca trasformata in carrozza, con Il Re alla guida verso una nuova, cretina avventura, insieme, felici di avere ancora quel tempo prezioso come l’oro, con l’incanto che doveva aver avuto Cenerentola nei confronti della carrozza, del suo bell’abito, delle scarpine di cristallo: allo scoccare della mezzanotte sarebbero tornate una zucca, un mucchietto di stracci ed un paio di vecchie babbucce sfondate, ma intanto erano… erano un sogno.

Quasi non c’era stato bisogno di accordarsi, per quel piano: era venuto naturale, perché da sempre, da prima ancora di saper ricordare, Mori e Honey avevano fatto le cose insieme e quello doveva essere l’exploit della loro adolescenza; perché se le cose devono finire, come insegnava Tamaki, era giusto che finissero “col botto”. E cosa meglio di una sfida? Certo, si erano tutti preoccupati, ma questo li aveva tenuti lontani dal pensiero della fine: si erano preoccupati di organizzare tutto a puntino, Kyoya aveva raccolto cifre pazzesche per le casse del club, e tutti, alla fin fine, si erano divertiti; era il loro regalo d’addio per quei due anni di felicità inaspettata, assolutamente gratuita, assolutamente  _meravigliosa_.

Ma non avevano parlato tra di loro neanche del  _dopo_ : per tutta la vita avevano portato avanti, in coppia, ogni scelta, ma quella volta avevano voluto affrontare le decisioni sul loro futuro da soli, perché, in fondo, crescere è qualcosa di privato, forse una delle uniche cose che non si possono condividere davvero con gli altri. L’espediente della sfida, in questo senso, li aveva aiutati a non avere distrazioni, a non abbandonarsi a confidenze, a non cercare l’appoggio l’uno dell’altro come avevano sempre fatto: sapevano da anni che, prima o poi, le loro strade si sarebbero divise e non avrebbero potuto impedirlo in alcun modo, e in un certo senso credevano che aver sempre conosciuto questa realtà li avrebbe aiutati, così come avrebbe permesso loro di dire addio alla felice vita scolastica, fatta di ore tutti i giorni, insieme ai loro amici e compagni dell’Host Club.

Niente di più falso, e c’era voluto vedere i loro nomi nell’elenco dei maturandi per capirlo: sapere che le cose finiscono non vuol dire  _essere pronti_  alla loro conclusione.  
  
~*~

 

Honey aveva sempre pensato che la cosa più difficile sarebbe stato smettere di mangiare dolci e giocare con Usa-chan, seduto sui divanetti modello francese, con Harui che serviva il tè e gli altri a zonzo per la stanza, costantemente controllati da Kyoya; quando consegnò il foglio con l’ultimo questionario dell’ultimo giorno degli esami, seppe che sarebbe stata l’ombra di Takashi a mancargli. Silenziosa, tranquilla, rassicurante come la fronda di un grande albero che gettasse su di lui una placida ombra rassicurante; gli sarebbe mancato uscire tutti i giorni per andare a scuola insieme, gli sarebbe mancato avere qualcuno che gli sfilasse di mano la cartella per portarla, gli sarebbe mancato vedersi porgere spazzolino e dentifricio dopo ogni pasto, gli sarebbe mancato farsi portare sulle spalle quando era stanco o voleva semplicemente fare i capricci, gli sarebbe mancato farsi rimboccare le coperte prima del riposino. Gli sarebbe mancata la presenza costante di suo cugino, che gli era stata più familiare della sua stessa ombra per tutta la vita.

Takashi, invece, non aveva mai creduto, neppure per un istante, che tutto sarebbe stato facile, indolore e naturale; l’aveva vissuta alla sua maniera, in silenzio, covando dentro il peso di una scelta che, a lungo andare, si sarebbe rivelata la più giusta, ma che sul momento avrebbe mandato in pezzi tutto, dalla sua quotidianità alla sua stessa serenità. Mitsukuni non era un idiota: poteva dimenticare di lavare i denti dopo la merenda per pigrizia, ma di certo non era un lattante bisognoso di cure per sopravvivere; eppure, occuparsi di lui era stato parte della sua vita sin dall’infanzia, da quando aveva capito, prima ancora della bambinaia, che suo cugino non avrebbe mangiato, né fatto il riposino, se Usa-chan non fosse stato seduto accanto a lui. Nonostante le proteste della famiglia Haninozuka, aveva permesso che Honey perseverasse nelle sue pessime abitudini, nel mangiare dolci, nel portarsi dietro quel coniglio di pezza in ogni dove, nel comportarsi da bambino nonostante fosse alle medie e poi alle superiori. Lo aveva permesso perché sapeva che sarebbe arrivato il momento di chiudere con tutto quello, che era ciò che Mitsukuni più amava, e aveva scelto di custodire quegli anni di libertà con tutte le sue forze: era stato il primo a porgergli le torte, a portargli la cartella per consentirgli di camminare abbracciato al suo peluche, a portarlo sulle spalle quando si svegliava intontito dal riposino pomeridiano.

Era stato il primo a permetterglielo, perché sapeva che sarebbe stato il più duro a proibirglielo quando tutto sarebbe finito. E non l’avrebbe fatto per il buon nome degli Haninozuka, ma solo per Mitsukuni, perché nessuno lo avrebbe mai preso sul serio, nella vita, se avesse continuato con i suoi comportamenti infantili, e Takashi non avrebbe permesso a nessuno di nuocere a suo cugino, neppure a lui stesso; e perché, che lo desiderasse o meno, sarebbe venuto il momento in cui lui non sarebbe stato presente a proteggerlo dagli altri e da se stesso, e doveva impedire che potesse succedere qualcosa di poco bello.

Per questo aveva scelto di sfidarlo a duello e per questo aveva messo tutto se stesso nel vincere: Honey gli voleva bene, ma il rispetto che si crea tra due combattenti era qualcosa di inviolabile, per il suo onore e la sua educazione; Mitsukuni avrebbe potuto dire “no” a suo cugino, ma mai ad un suo pari in battaglia, e Mori voleva assolutamente garantirsi che avrebbe seguito le regole che gli avrebbe imposto, per il suo bene. Perché si può proteggere anche da lontano ed era tempo per lui di imparare a farlo: sarebbe arrivato il giorno in cui, come avvocato, avrebbe protetto e curato gli affari di Honey come, per tutta l’infanzia e l’adolescenza, aveva fatto, ma sarebbero trascorsi anni e voleva essere certo che, in sua assenza, tutto filasse liscio.  
  
~*~

 

Per questo avevano voluto concludere la loro avventura all’Ouran con quella sfida che aveva scioccato tutti: perché volevano che l’ultimo ricordo di tutte le persone che li avevano accompagnati, che avevano reso i loro ultimi anni scolastici un incantesimo straordinario, non versassero neppure una lacrima, non pensassero neppure per un istante al dispiacere dell’addio, perché il ricordo delle loro superiori in quell’istituto rimanesse limpido, senza essere offuscato da nulla. Perché erano così grati, Honey per aver ritrovato ciò che più amava ed aver imparato che la sua felicità era più importante dei doveri imposti, Takashi per la spensierata amicizia che aveva trovato e che gli aveva permesso di vedere suo cugino sorridere di nuovo, che non potevano tollerare di mettere la parola “fine” alla loro splendida avventura con le lacrime.

Perché volevano dire addio a tutti con lo stesso sorriso che avevano ricevuto e condiviso con loro per anni.


End file.
